Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for integrating distributed energy resources (DERs) on a power grid distribution feeder. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention includes a system and method to control a plurality of thermostatically controlled loads (TCLs) that collectively perform a useful function in connection with a power grid distribution feeder.
Description of the Related Art
Renewable resources are becoming more and more available and affordable due to the development of technology and the enactment of government policies. Renewables and specifically photovoltaics (PV) are playing an ever increasing role in the resource mix for utilities across the nation. Many of these resources pose new integration challenges compared to traditional power generation. Electric utilities are required to deliver reliable power to customers and must operate utility grids within strict limits, including power and voltage limits. As renewable energy becomes a larger player amongst the resources supplying energy to these utility grids, issues begin arising due to the intermittent nature of the renewable resources.
The increasing penetration rate of renewable resources into utility grids is prompting the development of new methods and approaches for improving power generation as well as managing demand (to the extent possible) in distribution feeders. The balance between the load and the generation will soon no longer be met with only dispatchable power generation, but will also be met with loads in a controllable fashion as well.
TCLs have been addressed as amongst the greatest potential for demand-side participation in the future electricity market. Based on the energy capacity of TCLs, end-users can participate in the load management in a non-disruptive fashion. This is also true in cases of vast power curtailment necessity for maintaining power grid stability.
Cooling loads in the US, moreover, represent more than 13% of the total energy consumption in commercial buildings during normal conditions, and can exceed this average during hot summer days. More specifically, this consumption can reach about 20% during peak demand periods, which consequently affects distribution and transmission infrastructures. Heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems are the largest single contributor to the peak demand, and as an important instance of TCLs, play a significant role in the future of demand-side participation in the energy market. There is thus a need to develop a method of using TCLs in a load management problem.